


Dean's nightmare on Elm st

by LRBare71



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean And Sam run into Freddy Krueger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's nightmare on Elm st

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nod to my favorite horror movie Nightmare on elm st. I am talking about the original. Robert Englund is the only Freddy.

Dean and Sam had heard about a case in Springwood, Ohio. This case involved teenagers dying in their sleep. The Impala rolled into town. It was a normal dreary Ohio town. Dean looked over at Sam to see if he was still asleep. Which he was. So Dean reached over after they stopped and put the toothpaste on his nose and then tickled it. Sam scratched it and got toothpaste all over his face.  
"Dean what the hell ? You wasting toothpaste again. And then stuff is not funny. " Sam said irritated while wiping off toothpaste from his face.  
They got organized and went into the police station. They started asking around about the crimes. The police chief was not in. The girl at the desk was new and waved them over after they got the run a round about the murders. All the police were being hush hush about stuff. She mouthed meet me behind the building.  
She was Tiffany and she just got hired. A pretty little blonde girl. She was 5'5 and had blue eyes. Dean was not looking at her eyes . She has a low cut top on. Sam elbowed his brother and got him to look at her eyes while talking.  
"So where is the house?" Sam asked  
"Tiffany said "No you will want to go to the old abandoned Thompson house at 1428 Elm st. Kids have been messing around and trying to bring back Freddy Krueger. Who was a child murderer. His bones are in his grave finally. And it just seems like they will not let it go. The police will not talk because they are afraid that he will come back and kill again. " She said all in one breath  
"Ok thank you Tiffany." Sam said.  
She scooted off to go back inside after her cigarette break. Dean watched her leave in that short mini skirt of hers.  
"Ok sounds easy we dig him up and burn his bones. Then we explore the house and see what we can find. " Dean said  
"Dean something does not feel right here. I say we both go to the house see what is going on there. Them we will go to the grave. Since it is getting dark I will research it at the library first. Then we will do everything tomorrow in daytime. " Sam said  
Dean nodded. They went to the local motel and checked in. Sam went to the library but did not find anything. The librarian was there still and shook her head when asked about the history and why stuff was ripped out.  
"Bad time in our history deary but I got some books that they did not alter. Here sonny boy. " She said and gave him the books. He took the books but got a chill when she handed him them. He looked at her then. She was an old lady but she looked like a man with a wig. And her voice even sounded manly trying to sound like a woman.  
He thanked her and was leaving "oh and Sonny his bones are not in that grave. They are in that houses basement. The kids put them there. " She said  
Sam had a bad feeling about this like Dean and him should not be there. He went back to the hotel and started reading. This man Freddy Krueger was a child killer and was hunted down and burned at the old mill by townspeople. 10 years later the kids of those who burned him suddenly started dying in their sleep. He looked up all the history and found out a lady named Nancy Thompson had lived in the 1428 house and died while on the job. So the legend is that after she died he took over the house. Or according to record it was before then stuff started happening in the house.  
************************************************************************************  
They went to 1428 Elm st the next morning and explored the house. Sam finding Nancy's diary up in her bedroom or what used to be it. The house was very run down. They went to the basement and found bone all intact in the boiler where the furnace was. Dean got the special stuff out and they lit the match. These bones however did not burn. They kept lighting them at least a half dozen times.  
The police chief had gotten a call about someone snooping around at the Thompson place. He had to stop them before they woke up Freddy again . The town people had stopped him for at least 11 years now. This would be bad. The murders were a copy cat. Which happens every so often. He caught the little rich brat and threw his butt in jail.  
When he walked in he saw Sam and Dean lighting the bones once again to no avail.  
"Let me guess you have burn or tried to burn that set of bones and it will not burn? That about right?" The sheriff said Dean and Sam jumped frightened of this.  
"Yep and we have dealt with nasty stuff." Dean said  
"Stop now and leave. I am warning you that it might be too late. You boys have no idea how evil this man truly was." The sheriff said playing with his mustache  
Sam said "Ok I think we might take your word for it. "  
The sheriff watched them leave and felt a coldness pass. He knew then that it was not over. He walked to his car and got in. He followed the boys to their motel and watched as they packed their car and left.  
"People never learn" he whispered to himself.  
*****************************************************************************  
By the time the boys go back to the bunker they were tired. Dean lay his head on the pillow and fell straight to sleep. Sam put the books away . he had tried to return them but the library was closed and it looked liked it would not be open for a long time. he would mail them back to the homely but nice lady. Or try to. He feel asleep too.  
Dean awoke hearing a strange sound in the hallway. When he opened his door to his room he was back in that run down house on Elm st. He heard what he thought was razors across a chalk board. It was coming from the basement. He thought he could hear Sammy screaming at the top of his lungs "Dean"  
he ran and saw a man with a burned face and body , a fedora hat , green and red sweater. He was laughing menacingly at Sam and Sam was strapped into a chair looking scared.  
"Hey you , ugly get away from my brother." Dean screamed.  
The Guy who looked like the picture of Freddy Krueger turned and laughed "Come get him boy" Freddy said.  
Dean jumped down and ran up on him. He was almost to him when all of a sudden Castiel appeared with Gabriel. Gabriel froze everyone including Freddy who was stunned.  
"Ok Castiel explain this to the specters. " He said going up to Freddy who tried to move but was frustrated  
"I will kill you and everyone in this room when I get free. " Freddy said.  
Gabriel laughed and said "You are a lap dog for a demon who is sitting down in hell eating all the souls you gather and getting fat."  
Freddy screamed he was still froze . Gabriel tsked and said to Dean and Sam "What have you chuckleheads gotten yourselves into. Castiel and I were to told to come collect you guys. " He then snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were standing beside him.  
Castiel went over to Freddy who was grunting and screaming still.  
"If you be quite I will explain nicely." Castiel said which made Freddy be quite and look at him with murder in his eyes. "And if that does not work. I will let Gabriel here snap his fingers and you will be torn apart never to come back. Ok?"  
Freddy humored him and said "Ok" He could only move his mouth. he never felt so powerless what was these creatures and why were they able to freeze him?  
Gabriel laughed and was beside Castiel now "I can read your thoughts big boy. If you do not quit murdering us in your mind I will paint your razors pink." Which made Dean and Sam laugh.  
"Ok Castiel explain a away." Gabriel said smiling. And taunting Freddy was skinning him alive in his mind.  
"Are you wondering why your powers are useless right now? It is because we were sent here by God to get the Winchesters. Your deal stops us from interfering in it. That is why you are still here. Go ahead Freddy try to kill us any of us." Castiel releases him and Freddy swats at Dean it goes right through and then Gabriel who laughs as it goes right through.  
"Ok what gives?" Freddy says and sits down  
"Gabriel right there and I are angels." Gabriel puts up his finger to show who he is like Castiel was calling role call. Then Castiel continues. "We can not let you kill the Winchesters but were told that we were not to interfere with your deal. We will leave and take them with us. I am telling you. You can not kill any of us. And we were told to leave you alone. Freddy we are taking them back into the real world. "  
Freddy realized what was said but he was smiling anyway and nodding.  
Gabriel and Castiel and the boys snapped out.  
Freddy was laughing but then he heard a snap and saw Gabriel who said "I forgot my present to you. He snapped his fingers and turned Freddy's claws were painted a bright pink.  
Freddy was seething but smiled "Now that I have been released I can kill again."  
**********************************************************************************  
Dean and Sam were back in their beds in the bunker. They both jumped out of their beds. And ran into the main room. Castiel and Gabriel were there. Gabriel was laughing at what he had done to Freddy  
"Pink it was soo funny." he was wiping his face from laughing he was crying. "I am so awesome I crack myself up."  
"Brother that was an evil entity that will hunt you down now he can not get us. He however will mess with things. You should have left it alone. Sam and Dean I have burned the documents that you brought back. You will forget Freddy this is will protect you two from him." He touched both their heads with his fingers and they snapped their heads up and asked Gabriel and Castiel "What are you two doing here.?"  
Which they replied "Checking on you two." They said in unison  
Gabriel popped out and Castiel stayed for a poker game none of them could sleep for some reason.   
******************************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
Freddy after they left for some reason could not remember who he had tortured that night. he however was free again to kill. Oh and Freddy did get the pink nail polish off. It took two months. Gabriel is still laughing and yes to taunt Freddy he makes him hear him laugh. Freddy will always hate angels.  
*************************************************  
Winchesters would never go to Springwood again or even mention it. If there was a thing on the news the Tv would switch off.


End file.
